


falling into an arrangement

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Miki is just that awesome, Multi, Not as protective brothers, Polyamory, Protective Sisters, Touga and Saonji butthurt that Miki gets more than they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miki's not sure how this happened, but he's quite comfortable with it and so are they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling into an arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypsiman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/gifts).



> Consider this an early birthday present!

He still isn't sure how it happened. He's always been good friends with Juri, and he's friendly enough with Nanami due to them being in the same year and later on the Student Council together. Then he met Shiori Takatsuki and bonded with her while trying to patch things up with her and Juri.

He didn't expect all of them to fall for him, and he didn't expect to go for the whole idea. But he can't say no to such beautiful, strong girls, nor does he want to.

It hasn't been the easiest ride, of course. Nanami gets jealous, Juri can be a little scary and Shiori is insecure and Miki himself is a bit of a pushover. There's no real peacekeeper in this little group, just four people trying to fall in sync with one another. Kind of like a little family.

It's not just about Miki, either, the girls are...friendly, to varying degrees. Nanami respects and fears Juri, gets along better with Shiori than anticipated. And of course, Juri and Shiori are mending their fractured relationship little by little. They all claim it's because of Miki, but they all know it's some greater influence that's helped them start working through their problems.

Kozue still keeps a sharp eye on them, of course. Not that she'd dare push any of them down the stairs (Juri would overpower her anyway), but she must make sure none of these girls have any impure intentions towards her precious brother. The side effect is that she's becoming friends with them, even though she claims they're dangerous.

(He doesn't want to admit it, but the look on a waiter's face when he shows up with four girls at once is pretty amusing.)

At school, every guy who's ever had their eye on Nanami or Juri can't do anything except pout because trying to beat Miki up for stealing "their" girls would result in a bloody nose. Nanami's admirers have moved on to chasing Keiko, Aiko and Yuuki with no success. And of course, Shiori has a few jealous hopeless suitors (though she didn't believe any guy could like her before Miki).

The most amusing reactions are from Touga and Saionji. Miki always tried to respect his upperclassmen, but seeing the two dateless and mostly ignored while he has three girls who love him and trust him is...satisfying. It proves you don't have to play the games adults do in order to be loved.

Saionji fusses and whines about it constantly, because he's Saionji and he never lets things go. Touga hides behind his teasing, but deep down it's obvious he's still kind of put out that Nanami found someone else to fawn over.

"Don't break her heart," he warns Miki. Most would fear an oncoming "shovel talk", but Miki's relieved that Touga at least still cares about his sister.

Not that he has anything to worry about. No one's going to get their heart broken or even bruised in this arrangement.

He relaxes on the sofa with his ladies, listening to a classical CD and winding down after a long day of school and fencing practice. He's lucky not just to have three beautiful girlfriends, but three beautiful girlfriends who love him and understand him, flaws and all.


End file.
